Second Chances
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: If he was given another chance to change everything, Aomine will take it in a heart beat. She after all is someone who precious for him. But there is no such a thing like second chances in Akashi's philosophy. For the redhead, Aomine had long lost his chance for Tetsumi's heart when he abandoned her. AkashixFem!Kuroko, Slight AominexFem!Kuroko
1. Hoping and Looking from Afar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. Spoilers to chapter 123, set during Winter Cup. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AkashixFem!Kuroko, Slight AominexFem!Kuroko

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Second Chances-**

**-Hoping and Looking from Afar-**

* * *

_I can be tough, I can be strong,_

_But with you, it's not like that at all..._

_ -Avril Lavigne, Wish You Were Here  
_

* * *

The sounds of the crowd cheered for their team surrounded the gym as the game ended. Once again, they managed to win the game with the score being 156-80. It was not a surprise to see their team managed to double their scores and lead the game; after all, usually they lead the game by tripled it. If it was not for the ace from their opponent's team, they will surely have tripled the scores. Even Akashi can be seen enjoying their game against this particular team, as their opponent's ace was quite clever too in the strategy game which is to be expected when one has an opponent as Akashi Seijuuro, who is a cunning strategist.

It was not often to see one Akashi Seijuuro so lost in his game since the red haired man was quite an expert on keeping his calm, but somehow the famous point guard had been having a little difficulties to keep his emotions in check in this particular game. Maybe it was because their opponent's team had given a rather exciting game or maybe it was because he still can't forget the look on the particular light blue haired teammate of his when they met with their former teammates. Nonetheless, it was really rare to see him in such condition.

Although no one knows about it except for himself, Kuroko Tetsumi was the only person who can affect him like this. The light blue haired teammate of his always gives him this kind of effect whether when if it was something involved basketball or their personal matters; the usually emotionless girl always manage to occupy his mind in one way or another. Sometimes, Akashi can't help but wonder if the girl has that kind of effect on every people she had met.

It was true that the light blue haired girl had accepted his offer on coming along with him to Rakuzan and even being their team manager and playing with him in games sometimes, still no matter how long they have been together; Akashi always gets this distinct feeling that Kuroko wasn't really happy with her current condition. As if the other was longed for someone else to be there with her instead of Akashi. It was really easy to guess just who it is that the girl longed for if the longing look she had given to the former ace from their middle school was any indications. Nonetheless, Akashi had refused to acknowledge those signs.

Because in his belief, winners get everything in life and losers are denied everything; thus means that he gets to decide whether Kuroko Tetsumi stays with him or with one Aomine Daiki. After all, the said dark blue haired ace had long ago lost his chance when he had stopped relying and took a notice of Kuroko's feeling for him. So in Akashi's mind, Daiki has no right to stay with Kuroko regardless the fact that both of them still hold the same affection for each others.

Clear blue eyes locked with red and yellow eyes as the owner of the said eyes stared patiently at him, while holding his towel and water bottle for him as the red haired point guard walked back to the benches after their game ended. "Thank you, Tetsumi." He nodded his head in short gratitude at the light blue haired girl.

"A good game like always, Akashi-kun. It was a nice strategy," Tetsumi replied briefly, her eyes stared at the red haired player silently.

Akashi wiped his sweat away from his face and neck, red and yellow eyes regarded the girl across him with one of his stern look as he gave the other his threatening smile. "It's Sei-kun for you, Tetsumi. Surely, you haven't forgotten my name, have you?"

Tetsumi sighed submissively before she nods her head in acknowledgement at the other's demand, knowing full well to just obey the redhead when he was looking like that. After all, nothing good ever comes from defying the said redhead's demands. It will only make your life suffers in a long run if you dare to do so.

"Ah, yes... I'm sorry, Sei-kun."

"What is it? Are you anxious for Daiki's match? They should be in intermission right now," He said after some moments of watching his supposed to be team manager.

Tetsumi said nothing to the other's statement though her clear blue eyes flickered with curiosity and hope briefly at the mention of their former ace's name before returned back to its usual blank state. Those brief look on her eyes was enough to justify his guess, since it was clear that Kuroko was indeed worried over their former ace. Somehow the thought of one Aomine Daiki occupying Kuroko Tetsumi's mind even when the said girl was with Akashi, annoyed him greatly. The Rakuzan's point guard gritted his teeth in annoyance at the thought of it before he calmed himself.

"What about we go and watch the rest of his game? We don't have any other matches again today so I don't think the others will mind if we stay a little longer to watch Daiki's game."

Clear blue eyes stared at him in bewilderment as she heard his words before it turned into one which showed her suspicions. After all, one can't expect for Akashi Seijuuro to offer something without any hidden plans behind it. Even to Tetsumi who he treated more kindly than the others, Akashi was still doing something with a hidden purpose behind it. So it wasn't a surprise if Kuroko doesn't believe what the other redhead had just said.

"I just think it will calmed your mind if you know the result of his game. It's not like we have anything to do either after this," Akashi added as he caught the look of doubt the other gave to him.

Tetsumi sighed lightly before she nods her head in agreement, knowing she won't ever win against the redhead's reasoning. After all, it's not like Akashi can do anything either to manipulate the end result of the dark blue haired player's game since the said point guard isn't Aomine's opponent at the moment. "I understand. Just go first to there, I will catch up later with the others."

Akashi merely smiled at the reply he was given from the light blue haired manager before he turned away and leave to the other side of the gym. He can't wait to have a nice conversation with one dark blue haired ace regarding his expressionless team manager. After all, Akashi was never one who likes to share and this habit of his isn't one which will disappear soon.

* * *

Aomine Daiki was never one who has long patience. The dark blue haired ace always has a short temper which is the reason why he gets angry and excited over something quite easily. Especially, when it involves one Kuroko Tetsumi. The light blue haired girl always manages to create a lot of emotions within himself no matter what she does or where she is. Even now the said girl manages to make him feel conflicted and rather agitated even though she wasn't with him.

The first part of his game against Seirin has ended and he was currently warming up for the second half while waiting for the intermission to end; when Akashi Seijuuro, his former captain in Teikou Middle School approached him. The heterochromatic young man had looked at the score board in amusement before he told Aomine that he wants to talk alone with him. Thus the reason why the both of them was currently alone in one of the deserted halls of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium.

Even though both of them had once been teammates, Aomine never feels comfortable whenever he was left alone with the red haired point guard. Besides, he doesn't think anyone will feel comfortable enough around the said guy especially remembering the fact the person in question has a quite bad habit on manipulating people. That's why, to say that he was rather surprised when Akashi had asked to talk to him alone was an understatement.

"What is it?" Aomine asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"I really didn't expect to see that such a team can put a quite challenge for you, Daiki. It was really unexpected to see them manage to score not too far from your team's current score," Akashi smirked at the dark blue haired ace.

Aomine gritted his teeth in annoyance at the remark though he tried to restrain himself from punching the said redhead in front of him. He still loves his life enough to end it, thank you very much. So he takes a deep breath and tries to count to ten to calm himself. Once he was sure that he had calmed enough, sapphire blue eyes looked at the other's red and yellow eyes disinterestedly as he waited for the other's to continue whatever it is he wanted to say.

"Anyway, how about I propose something towards you, Daiki? One thing which involved a certain Kuroko Tetsumi in it," The redhead said once again at the the look he was given from the dark blue haired teen.

That seem to catch the ace's attention as sapphire blue eyes focused back on him. The tanned player looked curiously at him as he waited for Akashi to continue his words. Trust the ace to be interested in one Kuroko Tetsumi. After all, the light blue haired girl always has that kind of effect on each member of the Generation of Miracles.

"If you managed to win this game against Seirin and continue to win until we face each other in game later, I will allow you to talk with Tetsumi as long as you want before our game. And if you manage to win against Rakuzan too later, I will fulfill one of your wish whatever it is. But if you failed to accomplish even one of those requirements; then I want you to never see or even talk to Tetsumi again. Whether it was from phone or text. How about it?" Akashi continued his proposition, red and yellow eyes looked expectantly at the young man across him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tetsumi was looking for both Akashi and Aomine. The light blue haired teen had walked into this particular side of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium to watch her former light's match but the moment she walked into the court, there's no sign of the dark blue haired ace nor her red haired captain. Somehow, the usually expressionless girl can't help but felt that something was wrong. She immediately excused herself from her current team, intent on finding those two troublesome guys before something bad happen.

However before she can walk out and looked for them, the sounds of her name being called out by someone halted her steps. Clear blue eyes turned around to gaze at the bright pink haired basketball manager of Touou High. It's really been a while since she last seen her, and Tetsumi can't stop but notice how the other girl hadn't changed that much. Momoi Satsuki was and still is looking as beautiful as before.

"Momoi-san..." Tetsumi nodded her head lightly in greeting.

"Tetsu-chan! I don't know that you will be here too! I miss you!" The bright pink haired girl said enthusiastically as she immediately enveloped the smaller girl into a tight hug.

"Momoi-san... please... can't breath..." The light blue haired managed to mumble against the other's chest.

"Ah! Sorry! It just... it's really been a while since I last saw you," Momoi Satsuki said apologetically, immediately letting the smaller teen out of her embrace.

"It's fine. How have you been, Momoi-san? I take it that you joined the same school as Aomine-kun,"

"Well, you know... I really did want to go to the same school as you. But you won't even tell me what high school you're going. Besides, who knows what he'll do if I don't watch him? I've been pretty good. How about you, Tetsu-chan?" The bubbly manager said slowly, her peach colored eyes looked sadly at the mention of her dark blue haired childhood friend.

"I'm fine... I guess..." Tetsumi replied after some moments of silence. Even though she knew that she had to lie and just told the other girl that she was fine, she knew that Momoi at least deserved her honesty. After all, the bright pink haired girl had been a really close friend with her before. And even after what Tetsumi had done back in the middle school, the bubbly girl had never once asked her about it. And it was something that Tetsumi really appreciate.

Satsuki merely glanced at her sadly at her answer, though the other chose to say nothing about it. She understands how much the light blue haired girl was trying to move on and forget the dark blue haired ace, after all Satsuki was there when she watched the two of them started to drift apart from each other. And the bright pink haired teen knows how much it hurts the light blue haired girl to see Aomine Daiki changes. Even though she knows that both of them was still longing for each other, Satsuki also realized that sooner or later both Tetsumi and Daiki have to move on from each other.

"So, you joined Rakuzan, eh? Isn't that Akashi's school?" Satsuki asked, changing the subject immediately once she took notice of the gloomy aura around them.

"Yes. Akashi-kun asked me to go with him in the third year back in the middle school," The light blue haired girl nodded briefly, her face remained expressionless like always.

"Hmm... that was unexpected. Are you coming to watch Dai-chan's match?" Peach colored eyes looked inquiringly at the smaller girl across her.

A brief nod was the only answer she received from the other as the light blue haired teen looked around her surroundings with anxiety. It was rare to see such an emotion from the smaller girl and Satsuki can't help but felt worried as well. After all, even though Tetsumi rarely shows her emotion to the world; it doesn't mean the light blue haired girl was emotionless. "Is something wrong?" She asked, concern laced her voice.

"Momoi-san... have you seen Akashi-kun or Aomine-kun?" Tetsumi asked quickly, the urgent tone in her voice told the other how important it is for her to know the location of the two guys. She knows that something really bad is going to happen. It was obvious to see trouble lurking wherever Akashi goes, the mismatched eyed teen was a magnet for trouble after all. And when the redhead player was plotting something, it never ends good for the receiving end of the sadist's plan.

"Dai-chan? I think I saw him walked into that direction... what's wrong?" Satsuki looked thoughtful for a minute before she pointed the direction where she last saw her childhood friend. She got no answers from the phantom player though since as soon as she said those words, the light blue haired girl had immediately run off to that direction; leaving the bubbly manager alone.

Tetsumi was panicking within her head. Even though she looks calm like always at the outside, she was really panicking inside her head. She really has to find those two soon. Who knows what will happen if Akashi had started to plot something towards Aomine? Tetsumi knows for sure that whatever it is the redhead was plotting, it won't ever ends good for the tanned player. It's not like Tetsumi doesn't realize how Aomine's presence had annoyed Akashi lately. She only hopes she can arrive there in time before anything bad happens.

* * *

Aomine Daiki was conflicted. A part of himself had immediately screamed to him to take the proposition and agreed with it immediately but the other part (the more rational one), had told him that it will be dangerous to accept such an offer especially from one Akashi Seijuuro. The guy was a top strategist and a manipulative bastard after all. To accept his offer is the same as to accept the deal with the devil himself. Still, it was a rare opportunity. Especially it involved one Kuroko Tetsumi in it. The light blue haired girl was and still is someone who important for him anyway.

But before Aomine even had the chance to give Akashi his answer, the sound of footsteps approaching them; broke the two of them from the tense silence which somehow had engulfed both of them. Both of them immediately turned their head to the source of the sound, only to be greeted by the sight of the said girl they have been talking about. Kuroko Tetsumi was and still is looked the same as Aomine remembers. The light blue haired girl still looked adorable with her long hair and small figure although, she looked out of breath from running at the moment.

"You're here..." She said calmly, once she had regained her breath back. Clear blue eyes regarded both guys in front of her with curiosity and annoyance.

"Tetsu..." Aomine muttered the girl's name slowly, sapphire blue eyes took in the appearance of his crush carefully as if by doing so can make the girl stays in his mind forever.

"Tetsumi. Are you looking for me or for Daiki?" Akashi asked, snapping Aomine out of his reverie.

Clear blue eyes turned to the mismatched eyes before the smaller teen took a deep breath to calm herself. She really needs to calm herself before she snapped at the redhead. It won't end good if she does so. "I'm looking for both of you. Do you know that the intermission is going to end soon? Why are you here and talking with Aomine-kun, Sei-kun? You do know that he needs to warm up, don't you?"

The sounds of his former captain's given name out from the phantom player took Aomine by surprise. Why she call Akashi with his given name? Does this mean there is something more between the two of them? She never calls Aomine with his given name before regardless how close the two of them were but here she is, calling Akashi with only his given name. Somehow, Aomine can't stop the jealousy and the rage which filled his heart at the thought of it.

"Ah, I guess we lost the track of time. It was nice to talk with you again, Daiki. I hope you think carefully before you take your decision. Come on, Tetsumi. I'm sure the others must be looking for us now," Akashi smiled innocently, before he walked away from Aomine. Somehow the word innocence and Akashi never meant good in Tetsumi's dictionary. She knows that the red haired point guard had planned something against the tanned player before she arrived.

"What is it?" She asked suddenly, stopping Akashi in his steps and surprising Aomine who looked so lost within his own world. Mismatched eyes turned to regard the light blue haired manager questioningly. As if waiting for the said girl to continue her question.

"What is it that both of you have been talking about? Surely you're not taking him to here only to talk pleasantries with him. Tell me, Sei-kun. What is it that you have said to Aomine-kun?" Clear blue eyes glared with the same intensity she used when she is serious about something.

Red and yellow eyes immediately narrowed dangerously at the demand he was given from his team's manager. Even though he treasures the light blue haired girl dearly, there is no way he will take such attitude from the usually expressionless girl. Never mind the fact that Tetsumi was right in her suspicions at Akashi, the smaller girl really has no right to demand something out from him like that. Akashi walked slowly as he approached the light blue haired girl who is still glaring at him with her clear blue eyes.

"You have no right to demand such a thing from me, Tetsumi." He said dangerously in a low tone, his hand cupped the girl's face tightly to the point where he was sure will leave some mark if he wasn't careful.

If possible, the redhead's action only angered Tetsumi further. She knows it was foolish on her part to demand something from the red haired point guard, still she has a right to know what the other had planned. After all, she knows that it involved her in it too in one way or another. The guy was really manipulative after all. So she kept her ground and continued to glare at her captain regardless how his grip on her face was starting to get painful.

"I have any right to know, Sei-kun. Don't tell me otherwise. You're involving me in this too, aren't you?" Tetsumi didn't know where she got all the courage from but one thing she was sure of was she hated being left out from something which certainly involved her. She doesn't need to be protected! She can take care of herself well enough and she was sure that whatever it is that Akashi was trying to hide from her was something that involved her in it.

"You-"

"Let go of Tetsu," Aomine said suddenly, cutting whatever words Akashi was trying to say to Tetsumi. Aomine gritted his teeth in annoyance as he tried to hold back himself from hitting his former captain. It really takes every control on his body to not just punch the red head for touching Tetsumi like that. Former captain or not, there's no way Aomine will stay still if Akashi even dared to hurt Tetsumi. Aomine had once promised himself that he won't let anyone hurt the light blue haired girl after all even though it means he has to protect Tetsumi from his own self too. Red and yellow eyes turned to regard him coldly before Akashi released his hold on Tetsumi and walked back towards the tanned player. His former captain smirked at the determination in Aomine's sapphire blue eyes before he glanced back at Tetsumi who still watching both guys warily. The light blue haired manager had finally grasped back her calm composure once she heard Aomine defending her.

"You still care about her." Akashi remarked briefly, his mismatched eyes looked at the tanned guy across him in amusement.

"Sei-kun... please stop it," Tetsumi said slowly, clear blue eyes stared exasperatedly at her captain. She knows that if Akashi was in one of his mood, there is nothing she can do to stop the other from planning something evil. The guy has a penchant on making someone's life miserable after all. Nonetheless, Tetsumi doesn't want Aomine to feel such a pressure from the redhead. Because, even though Aomine wasn't her partner anymore; she still cares for the dark blue haired ace. And no matter how many times she tried to deny it, it was the fact that she has to face sooner or later.

"I do. And about your offer... I refuse it," Aomine said solemnly, sapphire blue eyes looked seriously at his former captain. There isn't any trace of fear in his eyes as he stared back at the mismatched eyes of his former captain. Instead of fear, what showed from those saphhire blue eyes were only clear determination and a hint of anger. He was confident of the fact that the red haired strategist won't do anything towards him after all. At least, not when he is in a game and has to be in the court some minutes again.

"I see. That's a pity and it was a rather rare offer from me too. I guess you really don't think Tetsumi is worth it," Akashi sighed in mock disappointment before he smirked at the dark blue haired teen.

"No. She is worth it. I just chose to do it in my own way. I will do what I can to mend my relationship with her and I will do it in my own way," Sapphire blue eyes locked with red and yellow eyes determinedly, without any traces of doubt or fear in those eyes. Tetsumi really didn't know if she should feel flattered or annoyed at the two of them. They were practically using her for some bet she doesn't want to take any part in! Still, it relieved her to know that Aomine had refused the entire deal. It won't be good if he accepts it anyway since he was dealing with one Akashi Seijuuro, who is as cunning as the devil himself.

Akashi laughed sharply at the answer he was given from his former team's ace before he regarded the other with an amused look. Never mind that the other had refused his offer, it only makes everything more interesting for him. At least in this way, Akashi knows he won't get bored easily with the game between the two of them should they face each other in a match later. Besides, even though Daiki had rejected his proposition; the tanned player wasn't backing out either on trying to get Tetsumi's heart. Nevertheless, everything was so much more interesting now. After all, it was a nice change to have someone brave enough to defy him. And the victory that Akashi was sure he will get later, will only taste more satisfying if the other given all his best on trying to win from Akashi.

"I'll be waiting then, Daiki. Let see how far you can get with your way," Akashi smirked darkly at the tanned player before he turned away from the other and walk back to the court where he was sure everyone had been waiting for him.

Tetsumi glanced briefly at her red haired captain before she turned her clear blue eyes once again at her former light. She was glad to know that her presence still means something for the other but she also knows that no matter what will happen later, it will be hard for her to return back to Aomine's side. The dark blue haired ace had once abandoned her after all. And Tetsumi really doesn't want to experience the same thing again for a second time. Still, for now all she can do was only hoping that the tanned guy will give all his best to win this particular game of strategy against one Akashi Seijuuro. Her captain was and still is a dangerous person. And if by any chances Aomine lost from Akashi, the light blue haired manager can only hope that it won't really crush Aomine later.

"Please do your best, Aomine-kun. Sei-kun won't take it lightly if you don't give him everything you're capable of. And please be careful," Tetsumi said finally after some moments of awkward silence between the two of them. Finally, she nodded her head at him briefly in acknowledgement before she ran off towards Akashi who without a doubt must be waiting for her.

"Che. I will do my best for you, Tetsu." Aomine scoffed, sapphire blue eyes stared at the back of the girl he is longing for forlornly. Even though he knew that she won't hear him anymore, he still felt the need to say it. If only just to ease his mind. He will make sure to get back the light blue haired girl's approval of him even if it means he has to crush another basketball's team hope for it.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** Here it is, the sequel that I've promised you. What do you think about it? Is it pretty satisfying for a first chapter? Or do you find it unsatisfying? Please tell me your opinion about it. In the end, I decided to make Aomine refused Akashi's offer since I think that will only make evrything more interesting for Akashi. After all, in my opinion Akashi is someone who gets more excited in a game where he knows he can get a good fight from his opponent. And Aomine is just someone who won't back off lightly so it will be a pretty interesting match to watch. I think that was why I started the whole fight between Akashi and Aomine. A fight which not only involved basketball but also their mind on making strategy and their resolve and determination to get Tetsumi's heart.

Anyway, I was thinking of making another series of Kurobasu aside from this one. In that series, the pairing will be AominexFem!Kuroko with a slight AkashixFem!Kuroko in it. Lastly, please review and tell me your opinion of the first chapter of **Second Chances**. I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I do when I wrote it. Thank you for those who have voted for the pairing for this story, I'm really grateful for your cooperation. And thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And I apologized if there are some errors and tenses mistakes in it. I'm still an amateur after all. Have a nice day~


	2. His Determination and Her Hopes

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni: **Like always, thank you for your lovely review :D You always write down such a wonderful review in my stories. I'm really glad to know that you were satisfied with this chapter. And to think that I managed to portray Akashi's possessiveness towards Tetsumi, I feel my work had been accomplished. **  
**

**Azalie-Kauriu: **Thank you for your review :D I'm glad to know you like this story as well. And to think that you will like the confrontation between Aomine and Akashi in here, that's really made me happy to know. It was rather hard to write that part without making any of them too OOC. **  
**

**Guest: **You're welcome. And thank you as well for your review :)

**Guest: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know that you like how Aomine refused Akashi's offer since I thought in that way, Akashi will know that Aomine will give him a good fight rather than just playing the game Akashi wants him too. It only showed that Aomine isn't one who will obey him silently.**  
**

**SUPAfast JeLLyFisH: **Thank you for the review :) They are indeed an interesting pairing and one of my favorites too aside from Aomine/Kuroko. That's true that their personalities conflicted each other but it was also because of that I thought that they can completed each other just like how I think that Aomine and Kuroko's personalities perfectly match each other. Besides, we all know that Akashi needs someone to defy him and told him no for once. And I just can pictured Kuroko doing that. Also, about the angst stuff... I'm not sure about that since I myself is rather fragile for things like that. But I just like to torture myself and making it a bit more angst sometimes. I hope you can endure it. Oh and about another story with Aomine and Kuroko pairings... have you read my newest story yet? I've written another story for that pairing and hopefully, this one will have a happy ending.**  
**

**Guest: **Thank you for the review.**  
**

**Liquid Twilight: **Thank you for your review. Ah I see, I'm sorry about that. I'm still learning on improving my writing style. Hope it doesn't bother you that much. Ah yes, about the poll... almost 75% vote went to Akashi. I think I just gave him a really nice impression on **Of Regrets and Longing** until so many people chose to vote for him. Yes, I do try to keep him stay in his personalities since I think it will be more interesting like that. There will be time where Akashi shows his nice side though. Although, it will be really rare for sure since he will only show it towards Tetsumi. And to know that you will keep reading my Kurobasu fics as long as I write it made me happy. Thank you for that :)**  
**

**ibookworm281: **Thank you for your review in this story as well. I see it that you read almost all of my Kurobasu stories. Hope you enjoy those stories as well :D**  
**

**hiyomi:** Thank you for your review :D I'm glad to know you find it interesting enough. Ah yes, there are only a few stories of them out there. That's why, I decided to make one as a series after my one-shot of them :) Akashi will show his caring side towards Kuroko in this story though it won't be often.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warnings:** AU. Set during Winter Cup. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AkashixFem!Kuroko, Slight AominexFem!Kuroko

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-His Determination and Her Hopes-**

* * *

_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost._

_-G. K. Chesterton  
_

* * *

The walk back towards the court where the match between Seirin and Touou was held felt far too long for Tetsumi's liking. She really didn't remember the walk back to the court will be this long when she was rushing to get to where Akashi and Aomine were before. Maybe, it was just her adrenaline which made her didn't notice. She used to forget trivial things like that whenever she was in panic, after all. Though at the moment, there is nothing she wishes more than to get to the court as quickly as possible.

The uncomfortable silence between her and the redhead point guard was already suffocating her. The light blue haired manager really didn't know how long she will be able to stand such atmosphere. Though she was saved from it as Akashi also seemed can't take the tension any more longer. The red head glanced briefly at her before his mismatched eyes looked back at the way in front of them. "You're upset," was his only remark after seeing the look on the small girl.

Sighing inwardly at the other's statement, Tetsumi merely shook her head slightly before clear blue eyes locked with the redhead's back in front of her vision. "I'm not. Just tired,"

The strategist looked inquiringly at her reply, one of his eyebrows raised at her. Waiting for her to elaborate further. It was always like this between the two of them. Akashi will understand what she meant by her words no matter how short and brief it is. But there will be also times when the redhead point guard asked the girl to explain her meant with only one look from his mismatched eyes. And seeing that look now, it only meant the other wants her to explain more about it.

"I'm not mad at what had happened if that's what you want to know. It just irked me to know that you do something like that behind my back, it's not like I need to be protected all the times, Sei-kun. You know well enough what I can do. Besides, rather than mad... I'm just tired with all of these. Why again you have to provoke Aomine-kun like that?" That was probably the first time for her to say something more than two or three sentences. But Tetsumi was really exhausted and she really can't control her emotions after what had just happened. It really took a lot for her to simply restrain herself from snapping at her sadist teammates.

His expression was still the same calm mask he always uses whenever he was in deep concentration. And that expression of his, never once gave her any signs as to what it is that he is thinking at the moment. Just like her poker face, Akashi's mask also something that rarely shows other his true feelings. Somehow, Tetsumi knew she won't get an easy answer out from him anytime soon when he was like that. The redhead only used that expression whenever he refused to explain anything after all.

"It's because he had gone too far," The cunning point guard said after some moments of silence, surprising Tetsumi who thought he won't give her any answers.

"Pardon? Just what do you mean with that?" Clear blue eyes looked confusedly at the redhead in front of her.

"He simply had gone too far to reach something which is no longer his. That was all," was the cryptic reply she got from her teammates before the redhead stayed silent once again. Refusing to entertain her any further. That was probably the only explanation she will get from Akashi since she knew the redhead won't elaborate any further on that matter.

* * *

The first thing Tetsumi noticed once they have returned back to the court was the electric score board which showed the current score between Touou and Seirin. It was 46-48 with Touou in lead. Though in the light blue haired girl's opinion, those scores can changes quickly at anytime. After all, being in the lead never means you will be the complete victor. Then, before she had any chances to think more about the situation on the court; Momoi Satsuki had immediately tackled her once her peach colored eyes found the light blue haired girl.

It taken the small girl by surprise before she realized that her bubbly girl had once again became too enthusiastic for her own good. After making sure that Akashi wasn't feeling annoyed at her once best friend, Tetsumi slowly pried off the bright pink haired girl's hold off of her. Clear blue eyes locked with a very concerned peach colored eyes before Tetsumi's expression softened a little. It seemed like she had really worried the taller girl enough with her behaviors.

"Momoi-san..."

"Tetsu-chan! Why did you run off like that? You made me really worried! Did something happen?" were the frantic questions Momoi bombarded the smaller girl as her peach colored eyes looked at the light blue haired girl across her carefully, not missing even an inch in case she missed an injury.

Smiling a little at Momoi's worries, Tetsumi patted the bubbly girl's head reassuringly. Taking the girl's attention back at her face. "I'm sorry to make you worried, Momoi-san. Nothing happened. I'm fine," Though, judging from the other's sceptical look; Tetsumi knew that Momoi didn't completely believe her words. The bubbly manager chose to say nothing about it though which made Tetsumi really grateful. Because she really didn't know how to explain it to the other if Momoi pushed her about it. Surely, the sentences _'I ran off because I thought Akashi and Aomine were fighting'_ won't calm the bubbly girl at all.

"So, where is Dai-chan? I thought he will come back with you too," The bright pink haired manager looked around to see her childhood friend, as if by doing so can make the dark blue haired teen to pop out from somewhere.

"I think-"

"Daiki will be here soon, Momoi-san. He just takes a little time longer to cool his head," Akashi said calmly, cutting whatever excuse Tetsumi was going to say to the bright pink haired analyst. Peach colored eyes finally turned to look at the red haired point guard before a small smile adorned the manager's face as she acknowledged her former captain's presence.

"Akashi-kun... it's been a while,"

"Indeed it has. I see you were joining Touou with Daiki, Momoi-san." The redhead strategist smirked at the uneasy look on the other's face.

"Ah, yes. I don't think he will manage well without me to watch over him," was the only weak reply Momoi can give towards the other since she really didn't want to make the redhead got annoyed further. Even though Momoi never close towards the red haired point guard back in middle school, she at least knows when the sly strategist was feeling annoyed. And at times like those, she usually tried to not say something wrong towards the guy in case he lashed out at her. Better to stay clear from his way rather than trying to flirt with the death in the sadist's hand.

Sensing her friend's uneasiness, the light blue haired manager immediately tugged her red haired teammates' jacket lightly to catch his attention back towards her. Heterochromatic eyes turned back at her, an inquiring look on them as Akashi regarded her calmly. "Let's go to the others, Sei-kun. They must be already waiting for us now." Tetsumi said calmly, coaxing the redhead to stop torturing her friend and just go with her.

Akashi regarded the small manager with a contemplative look before he relented at the other's look and nodded his head in agreement. Red and yellow eyes looked back at peach colored eyes once more time before he turned away and walked towards where their teammates are. Tetsumi merely stared at Akashi's back briefly before her clear blue eyes locked back at her friend once again. The small girl gave her once best friend an apologetic look and sympathetic smile before she too nodded her head and ran off to catch Akashi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Seirin's benches, a very tall muscular teen for a high school boy with dark red hair and red eyes were staring interestedly at the interaction between Touou's manager and two members of Rakuzan High. From the look of it, it seemed like the three of them have known each other if the familiarity between those two girls was any indications. Though, Kagami can't help but felt curious to their relation. After all, it was rare to see the bright pink haired girl to be so familiar with others who aren't the Generation of Miracles.

Wait. Does that mean that those two were also the Generation of Miracles? Now, that was something Kagami wanted to find out for sure. Red eyes glanced briefly at their brunette coach who was still busy discussing their next strategy before the older girl realized that he hadn't been paying attention at all. The brunette glowered at their ace heatedly, a paper fan on her hand as she considered of just hitting the other teen until he realized the dire situation they were in at the moment. But before she could do that, the dark red haired player's question caught her off guard.

"Coach, do you know the other Generation of Miracles aside from the four we already met?" Red eyes looked inquiringly at the brunette before his eyes returned back to watch over the redhead and the light blue haired girl from Rakuzan High.

"Huh? No, I don't. Though, as far as I know one of the Generation of Miracles enrolled in Rakuzan. What's with the sudden question anyway?" Riko looked confusedly at the usually hot-headed teen.

"I see. Nah, I just thought that maybe that guy over there was the last member of Generation of Miracles." Kagami grinned widely, his red eyes glinting with excitement as he stared at the redhead in Rakuzan High's circle.

"Bakagami, you're not focusing on the game here. Remember who your opponent is at the moment." Riko said sternly, as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at their team's ace. That seemed to snap the muscular teen back to their first priority as he turned his red eyes back at the brunette and took a deep breath to focus himself on the game at the moment. Though in the back of his mind, he really can't wait to play with the red haired player. It seems like a game with the guy will be really interesting. But first of all, he has to win this game against Aomine for sure.

* * *

When the dark blue haired teen finally returned back, the aura around him was completely different from before. If Aomine was looking like he was having fun on the prospect of finally finding someone worthy on his level before, he looked downright determined to take Kagami out of the court and win the game now. It was frightening to see how much the talk with Akashi had affected him though no one but him, Akashi and Tetsumi who know about that. It seemed like even though the redhead wasn't his captain anymore, he still has that effect on Aomine. Riling him up and annoyed him to no end. It was only because of pure luck that Aomine had managed to pass his middle school year without throttling the redhead player.

Sapphire blue eyes looked around for the familiar redhead before he gave the other a heated glared and went to the benches where his other teammates are. Momoi watched her childhood friend's form with worry filled her eyes. It wasn't hard to know that Aomine was pissed and that look on his eyes when he looked at Akashi... it didn't take a genius to know that it must be because of what the red haired point guard had done or had said. She really didn't need the tanned player to be distracted now. It was already a surprise enough to know that Seirin can keep up well with their pace and if Aomine somehow got distracted too in the game, there's a possibility that they will lost in here. And Momoi really doesn't want that to happen.

The blonde center approached their manager slowly, a confused look adorned his face as he glanced briefly at the tanned player. "What the hell is wrong with him? He looked totally different from before! And just who the hell it is that he kept on glaring at?" The blonde player asked gruffly.

"I don't think Aomine-kun can play in that condition... He got distracted by something though he looked more determined than before. But-... it won't be good if he can't focus on the game. I think he was furious at something Akashi-kun had said or done," The bubbly manager said frantically.

"Akashi?" The captain asked, looking interested all of sudden. It seemed like their conversation had caught the messy raven haired captain as well as his glasses glinted with curiosity.

"Yeah. Akashi-kun was the former captain of Teikou's basketball team. He was also the captain who had led the Generation of Miracles,"

"Oh. And why do you think Aomine was getting distracted by him?" Imayoshi pushed further, his thirst to know what it is that had bothered their ace filled his mind.

"Aomine-kun never gets along really well with Akashi-kun even back in middle school. The only reason why he had tolerated Akashi-kun was because of Tetsu-chan and the fact that he at least holds some respect towards Akashi-kun's abilities as well. But I think... Akashi-kun had somehow said something towards Aomine-kun when Aomine-kun went to warm up," Momoi explained slowly, peach colored eyes looked uncomfortably at the reminiscence of their time in middle school.

"Hmm...that was interesting. But we can't take out Aomine now. We need him to win this game besides, I don't think he will take it lightly to be put out of the game now." Imayoshi smirked, his eyes turned to see their ace's in deep concentration.

"But-" Momoi never got the chance to object what the captain had said though, as the static voice which indicated the start of the third quarter boomed around the court. _"Intermission has ended. As of now, the second half will commence. Third quarter will begin." _The bright pink haired girl could only look worriedly at the tanned player as she watched him went into the court. She could only hope he can focus his mind on this game and win it.

* * *

The game started with Touou as the one who was holding the ball. Their captain was facing Seirin's point guard. The straight raven haired player stared at Imayoshi in concentration even though his sweats have been dripping down from his body continuously. Imayoshi's lips twitched a little at the sight of it. He really had to admit that all of Seirin's player basic have improved a lot, still it doesn't matter. Because in the end, that won't be enough to win against Aomine. The messy raven haired captain immediately passed the ball towards Aomine who caught it easily. The tanned guy had been guarded by Seirin's ace. The dark blue haired player took a deep breath before he ran pass the dark red haired player easily._  
_

Aomine was getting closer and closer to the hoop when Seirin's center tried to stop him though it was pointless because in the end, Aomine still managed to dunk and got another score for his team. Seirin didn't look like they were ready to give up though instead, they looked more fired up than before. Akashi watched the entire match interestedly. It was really amusing to watch the entire pace of the game, especially knowing that he had been the one who had set quite a pace. And all it took was only a simple offer to a right person, then everything goes exactly according to his plan. Never mind the fact that Daiki had refused his offer, it all still works the same for Akashi's purpose.

This kind of game was something that Akashi had constructed. It was as if he was playing in the court right now though in actuality he was merely a spectator. The redhead smirked at the thought of it. Tetsumi eyed the point guard beside her warily. She knew that the other had meant to do something like this but she never thought he will be capable on pulling such a trick towards the dark blue haired teen. It seemed like her suspicion against Akashi's real motive on watching Aomine's match had been right from the start.

"Who do you think will win this game, Tetsumi?" The redhead's voice asked her suddenly, breaking her out of her stupor.

"I don't know. The game hasn't ended yet," was the short reply the light blue haired manager gave to the cunning strategist.

"You're right. But I don't think Daiki will let Seirin to win easily though. From the looks of it, he was really determined to win." Akashi smirked as he remembered the look of determination on the other's face before he went into the court.

"I know that. But I-... I can't stop but wishing that he will lost," Tetsumi said hesitantly, clear blue eyes looked forlornly at the dark blue haired player though the expression on her face remained impassive as usual. Her words seemed to catch the mismatched eyed teen's attention as Akashi turned to look inquiringly at her. Waiting for her to elaborate him further about it.

"Aomine-kun never once lost in a game before. If he lost now... maybe... just maybe... he will return back to the Aomine-kun we used to know. The Aomine-kun who once loves basketball as much as I do," Hearing those explanation from his team's manager angered him. Does that mean the phantom player was still hoping to return back to their former ace's side? No. Akashi won't ever let that happens. No matter what, Tetsumi had agreed on coming with him to Rakuzan and to stay by his side. There is no way the redhead will let her go that easily.

"But Daiki won't lost. He won't let himself getting defeated in here," Akashi said sternly, mismatched eyes glared at where the dark blue haired ace was playing. He won't let the tanned guy to lose now, no matter what happens; Aomine Daiki had to win and face him. Because the both of them have an unfinished business regarding the light blue haired girl beside Akashi. Besides, if Daiki lost now; he won't get the chance to prove to Akashi that he can get Tetsumi's approval back in his own way. Akashi knows for sure the tanned player won't let that happen.

* * *

There's only one second left as Aomine was once again facing Kagami. The dark red haired guy had been so persistent on winning the game up until the end. The score had been 99-100 with Touou in the lead. But Kagami wasn't going to give up that easily as the dark red haired player scored another dunk, making the score 101-100 in Seirin's favor. That's why, in this one second; everything will be decided. Sapphire blue eyes locked with red eyes determinedly.

Even though he was already exhausted, Aomine refused to give up in here. Just like what he had promised to himself and to his former partner, he will give his all for this game. There is still something he wants to achieve after all. And with that strong determination, he took the ball out of Kagami's grasp and ran pass him. The dark red haired ace wasn't easy to give up though as he immediately ran after Aomine. Kagami jumped to block the tanned player's dunk but the other's strength overwhelmed him. In the end, the dark blue haired ace managed to score another point for his team at the same moment the buzzer went off.

The sounds of the crowd cheering for their win can be heard around the gym. But Aomine ignored it, his sapphire blue eyes looked around the gym and locked with heterochromatic eyes once again. As if telling the other about his resolve on not backing out. Akashi merely smirked in reply at the look he was given from his former ace, not in the least feeling bothered by it. Instead, the intensity on the other's eyes only excited him more than he already was. Meanwhile, Kagami was still trying to proceed the fact that they have lost once again against Touou. Which mean, it will be really a last time for Kiyoshi-senpai to play in a game since the center's condition won't allow him to play anymore than this year.

"You've done great," The tanned guy's voice snapped Kagami out of his reverie. Red eyes looked up at the sapphire blue eyes who regarded him in acknowledgement at Kagami's skill.

"You've done great but that's not enough to defeat me. Because now, I have something more important to chase." Aomine continued, sapphire blue eyes looked solemnly at him. Those eyes were full with steel determination as if the other really won't let himself lose until he get the thing he wants for. And Kagami can't stop but felt fascinated at those determination look on the tanned ace. It was the first time he had seen the guy to look that serious, whatever it is that had strengthen his resolve; it must be really important. Kagami watched as Aomine gave a fleeting glance towards where the Rakuzan's player were sitting. He could see how Aomine's sapphire blue eyes locked with the clear blue eyes which belongs to none other than the light blue haired girl Kagami had seen talking with Momoi before. That girl must be the reason for Aomine's resolve. She must be someone important if the dark blue haired ace was that determined. Though, Kagami can't stop but wonder just who the hell is that girl?

* * *

Clear blue eyes locked with sapphire blue eyes for a moment. She could see the strong determination within those eyes as they stared at her. She knows that at this rate, there will be nothing that can stop the other from reaching the place where Akashi is. And if that happens, it will only resulted in a full disaster. Besides, Aomine's match with her red haired teammates later won't stop the tanned player and changes him back to his old self. No. If Tetsumi really wants Aomine to go back to the person she used to love, she had to ask someone else to help her on it.

After all, even though Tetsumi knows she has to move on from the tanned ace; she still cares about him in her own way. And she really doesn't want him to fall any further than he already is now. With that thought in her mind, the light blue haired manager stood up from her seat and excused herself from there. Akashi merely glanced briefly at her, his red and yellow eyes warned her to not go too far which Tetsumi immediately complied with a light nod.

The small girl immediately went to look for Seirin. She was sure if it were them, they can bring back the old Aomine. Because Tetsumi had seen it. She had seen a glimpse of Aomine's old self when he was playing against them. And even though they have lost today, they still can compete with the dark blue haired ace once again in the future. That's why, she will ask them a favor. Hopefully, they will listen to her request no matter how absurd it will be. The first one who walked out from the change room was their coach.

The brunette was looking at her confusedly, clearly not understanding the reason why Tetsumi was there. It wasn't long before the players all come out from the change room as well. Now every member of Seirin Basketball Team have practically stared at her with confusion filled their eyes. Though their dark red haired ace was looking at her with confusion and curiosity. And Tetsumi thought she also saw a glimpse of interested look on his eyes.

"That was a really great game. It's a shame that you have to lose though," Tetsumi said, breaking the tense and awkward atmosphere which surrounded them.

"Thank you. But who are you?" The coach nodded her head in gratitude, her eyes still looking at Tetsumi with confusion.

"I'm Rakuzan's manager as well as one of their player, Kuroko Tetsumi. Nice to meet you," The smaller girl bowed a little in her introduction.

"Ah...uhm, nice to meet you too, I guess?" Riko replied hesitantly.

"What the heck is your reason for coming here? Do you have any business with us?" Kagami suddenly asked, red eyes stared at her solemnly. It seems like this guy is never one who likes to delay the inevitable. Somehow, he kinds of remind her of Aomine. Oh well, it all works the same for her.

"Actually, I have a request to all of you. Please defeat Aomine-kun," was her answer to the muscular teen's question.

Their eyes immediately widened at her words. They never expected to hear such a thing out from the small girl. And what the hell is that request anyway? Why she had to ask them to defeat the person who had just defeated their team? Besides, there is no way they will face Aomine again at least, not until next year. And if the girl really wants to defeat the tanned ace, why she doesn't do it by herself. Her team will probably face Touou in the final after all. It was really absurd for them!

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your request plausible for us. We just lost to Touou and we probably will face them again next year. Shouldn't your team be the one to defeat him instead?" Kiyoshi smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head lightly.

"I don't think with my team winning against Touou can really bring him back. What I want is for someone to defeat Aomine-kun, someone who isn't from the Generation of Miracles. And the only person I can think of at the moment is you. You... your name is Kagami Taiga, right? In your game with Aomine-kun... I can see a glimpse of his old self. And I think if it's you, you can bring him back."

"And why do you think we will listen to what you said and do it?" Red eyes glared at the small girl across him heatedly.

Clear blue eyes looked determinedly at red eyes though the expression on her face never once changed. "Because I know you will do it by yourself even if I don't ask you to. I just know that you need a little push to do that after your lost today,"

Everyone immediately went silent at that. They all knew that what the light blue haired girl had said was true, still that doesn't mean she can just request such a thing to them. Why she cares that much for the dark blue haired ace anyway? Is she one of the Generation of Miracles too? Their thought about the small girl was stopped however as the sounds of chuckle from Kiyoshi took their attention.

"You're interesting, Kuroko-san. But I'm afraid I can't help you on that. I won't be able to play again after this year," The brunet center said after his chuckle stopped, his dark eyes looked kindly at her in regrets.

Tetsumi eyed the tall brunet across her critically, she can see his potential to be great. It was just a shame that he has an injury which stopped him on playing basketball any further than now. Still, that doesn't mean it can't be healed though. Tetsumi knows someone who can help the brunet on his recovery although for that, he has to go aboard. "Your name is Kiyoshi Teppei, right? You are one of the Crownless Generals, the _Iron Heart_. Your injury... it can be healed. You can get a complete recovery from it. I know someone who can helps you with it. But for that, you need to go aboard for at least four months. It was the fastest recovery you can get. Do you want to take it?"

If possible, their eyes get more wide than before. The look of incredulity on their face when she said those words was something she had expected. Though, it seemed like their coach was the first one to regain her composure back. "Why...? Why are you doing this? Are you really going to use us as your weapon against him?" Riko asked slowly, her eyes stared at the smaller girl in suspicions.

"I won't force any of you if you refuse my offer now. And I won't use you as my weapon. Because like what I've said, I only want you to defeat Aomine-kun in your own way. And for that purpose, I'm willing to help you in any way I can. I will help your training but I can only do as far as that. The rest is up to all of you. That is if you decided to help me and take my offer. So will you take it?" Tetsumi answered calmly, clear blue eyes looked patiently at their decision to her request.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** I admit I want to focus on the competition between Akashi and Aomine in here. And how his dealing with Akashi and what had happened between the two of them had affected Aomine greatly, even when he was facing Kagami on the court. I also want to show how Tetsumi won't just stand still and watch those two fight with each other. So, I try to make her do something as well in her own way. And I just can picture her to ask Seirin for something like bringing the old Aomine back. Because, even though Aomine had really given his all at the game; he still lacked the heart when he plays it. I just thought that Tetsumi won't like it if he continued to play like that and play half-heartedly. And his resolve on winning the game because of his competition with Akashi isn't something that I think will make Tetsumi happy either. I decided to change the course of the match between Touou and Seirin in the Winter Cup with Touou as the winner since it was needed for this story. And lastly, I decided to make Kiyoshi's injury can be healed for the purpose of this story. He has to go aboard though for complete recovery. So those were the reason for this second chapter.

Anyway, what do you think about it? Is it pretty enjoyable? Please tell me your opinion about it. So, I also have published another series of Kurobasu aside from this one. In that series, the pairing are AominexFem!Kuroko with a slight AkashixFem!Kuroko in it. If you haven't read it yet, you can check on it. Lastly, thank you for those who have reviewed. And those who haven't, please review and tell me your opinion. Thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And I apologized if there are some errors and tenses mistakes in it. I'm still an amateur after all. Have a nice day~


	3. Her Belief and The Redhead's Longing

**hiyomi: **Thank you for your reviews. Well, I have to admit that even though I know that Aomine supposed to be lost against Kagami in the canon; I made him win in here for the sake of this story. Akashi won't find out what Kuroko is planning for a moment since she will absolutely hide it from him but eventually, he will find out about it. The final pairing will be indeed AkashixFem!Kuroko since it had been decided from the start but there will be some progress before we reach that part because I don't want to rush the relationship between them.**  
**

**Sorrowfulchild: **Thank you for your review :D Akashi indeed is a very monopolizing person. He isn't the type of person who will share what he deemed as his to anyone even to his close friend and family, so yeah you get the point. It made me glad to know you like this story :) **  
**

**ibookworm281: **Thank you for your review :D Glad to know you think that the part between Kiyoshi and Tetsumi's conversation was adorable. Yes, Akashi was indeed showing a bit of his jealousy towards Aomine in the previous chapter :)**  
**

**PiWrite: **Thank you as well for your review :)

**MsPreciousForPink: **Thank you for your review. **  
**

**Soul Vrazy: **Thank you for the review :) **  
**

**gigi323: **Thank you for your reviews :) So yeah, the fact that both Akashi and Tetsumi go out on their own way and asking request from other person only showed that they indeed compatible with each other in one way or another. Their relationship will take some progress though it will be a very slow progress for sure since I don't think it can be fast for those two with their personalities. And thank you once again for the compliment :D**  
**

**naomi:** Thank you for your review. It made me happy to know you like Tetsumi's attempt on helping Seirin. Ah, Akashi was indeed charming with that overprotective nature of his. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Kuroshiroryuu:** Thank you for your review. Tetsumi won't transfer just because of that. Besides, there's no way Akashi will let her transfer to another school. So, no. She won't transfer to Seirin to help them. She will try in other way to help them on getting stronger without transferring schools.

**Celestial Angel-Castiel:** Thank you for the review. Kuroko doesn't know that Akashi likes her since she never thought of him more than friends and respected captain. It will take a while before she finally noticed his feeling. Besides, Akashi's possessiveness was something that Tetsumi thought had been his nature thus she doesn't think it was because of his feeling for her. Yes, Kuroko indeed still harbored some little affection towards Aomine too though she was trying in her own way to move on from him.

**luckyschoolgirl:** Thank you for your review.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it! The idea of Tetsumi's strategic ability which requires her observation skills was borrowed from Starian NightZz with her permission (I thank her once again for that).

**Warnings:** AU. Set during Winter Cup. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AkashixFem!Kuroko, Slight AominexFem!Kuroko

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Her Belief and The Redhead's Longing-**

* * *

_It's not the silence that seems to kill us, but the words left unspoke...  
_

* * *

When Tetsumi finally walked back to the place where she had left Akashi and the others, the only one who still waited for her was the redhead. Heterochromatic eyes stared at her passively, a small frown adorned his usually calm face. Cerulean eyes stared back nonchalantly, knowing full well that her captain was fuming silently at her late returns. Although she knows that Akashi won't do anything to hurt her, the red haired strategist was still dangerous when he is angry. So, it's best to watch her behavior in front of him.

"Sei-kun," She greeted her captain in respect.

"The others have all returned back first. I told them that I will be the one to take you home. Where have you been, Tetsumi?" The strategist deadpanned, mismatched eyes locked at his petite teammate earnestly.

The light blue haired manager simply nodded her head in understatement before she averted her gaze away from those heterochromatic eyes. "I just met some friends," was the only answer she could give to the cunning redhead without completely lying to him. She knew that she can't tell the truth towards the sadist captain, knowing the consequences of it.

Akashi eyed the cerulean eyed girl across him in suspicions. Even though he didn't know what the other was hiding from him, Akashi knew the other well enough to tell when Tetsumi was trying to hide something important from him. He chose to let the girl off for this time though. After all, the expressionless girl was quite stubborn if she wants to be. The walk back towards her house felt far too long for her taste. None of them said anything as the silence engulfed both of them.

It was only the sounds of their footsteps which filled the silence between them since neither wanted to say anything to break it. It wasn't like Tetsumi didn't want to break the silence between them, but she knew that no matter what she said; her captain wouldn't listen to her. Besides, she could tell that Akashi was rather annoyed at her answer earlier; on refusing to tell him of where she had been exactly. The usually expressionless girl sighed inwardly at the thought of it. She knows how over-protective and possessive the redhead can be, still sometimes Tetsumi wished that he could give her some space too.

_'It's not like I'm going to leave him either... Because he was the only one I have left now...'_ The cerulean eyed girl stared at the back of her red haired teammates silently, a forlorn look crossed her face briefly before it passed as quickly as when it came. After all, she had decided it from the start, from the moment she accepted Akashi's offer; that no matter what she does, nothing can ever be the same again like how it used to be. She only can hope that even though it couldn't be the same again, at least; she can make it close like how it used to be. To the time when all of them still love basketball and play with their whole heart.

It was only when they were getting close with her house, did Akashi start to talk to her again. Mismatched eyes looked inquiringly at her for a moment before he looked back to the road in front of them. "While you are living with your grandmother back in Kyoto, who is it that take care of your house in here?"

Cerulean eyes glanced at the red haired teen besides her in quiet surprise. She really didn't expect him to talk to her again this quickly. Usually when Akashi was mad, the redhead would keep silent and not talk to her more than necessary, at least until he calmed down and could forgive her. But here he is, talking to her again even though he was still a bit annoyed at her behaviors earlier that day. To think that he will forgive her and let her off that easily, made her smiled inwardly. Sometimes, Akashi was way too nice to her even though it's not really noticeable.

The redhead always be like that from the start. Even though she wasn't an exception to his hard training and practice, he always been a bit lenient towards her. And this nice side of him albeit awkward and feels odd sometimes, warmed Tetsumi whenever it makes its appearance. "Hmm? Usually, my aunt comes once in a while to clean the house. She has the spare key. It's rare for you to ask something like this, Sei-kun..." The light blue haired girl answered calmly after some moments, a small smile adorned her face although Akashi didn't notice it since he had turned his back at her.

"It just intrigue my interest since your house always looks clean despite being unused for some years now. Why don't you just sell it since you don't live in there anymore?" The redhead continued, ruby and gold eyes still locked at the road in front of them. He knows that even after the light blue haired girl had moved to Kyoto and lives with her grandmother from her mother's side, the clear blue eyed girl had kept her house in Tokyo and refused to sell it even though Akashi was sure that many people will buy it if by any chances the petite girl decided to sell it.

The cerulean eyed manager was silent for a moment. Just when Akashi was sure that he won't get any answers from his petite friend, the light blue haired girl answered his question albeit with a low voice. "I don't want to sell it. Even though I don't live there anymore until I graduated from high school, I don't want to sell it. That house was bought by my father. It was the one of the mementos I have of him. We used to live in there together before my mother married again and moved to States."

The redhead point guard said nothing to her answer, though he did look at her briefly before he averted his gaze away from her. The rest of their walk was spent in silence after that. Tetsumi creased her forehead as she looked up at the sky, where light gray clouds had started forming overhead. There's no doubt that it's going to rain soon. "It looks like it's going to rain." She pointed out calmly at her captain who still walked right in front of her in silence.

Ruby and gold eyes glanced up at the sky briefly before he nodded his head in agreement at the petite manager. "We should get to your house quickly, then." Just like what Tetsumi had thought, rain had fallen by the time they finally arrived at the petite girl's house. Both Tetsumi and Akashi immediately had to rush inside before they were completely soaked. The cerulean eyed manager rummaged her bag briefly before she took out the key to her house and opened the door for the both of them. Akashi quickly closed the door behind him, pausing by the mat as he waited for Tetsumi who had gone inside her house to retrieve some towels to dry the two of them up.

Mismatched eyes looked around the girl's house, noting how everything was still the same like how it used to be when he last visited the other in her house back in middle school. It seemed like nothing had changed from that time even when Tetsumi wasn't living in here anymore. The usually passive girl handed the towel to her red haired captain silently. "You can take a bath and change your clothes in the bathroom, Sei-kun. I have put my father's old clothes in the basket, you can use his clothes. I don't think the rain is going to stop anytime soon," She said nonchalantly as she turned her back towards him and walked inside the house once again.

Tetsumi was serving some teas and sandwiches on the table in the living room. The manager had made the sandwiches all by herself as she thought the red haired captain must be hungry after waiting for her. She remembered the other hadn't had any dinner after all. Though, knowing her captain; there's no doubt that the heterochromatic eyed teen will only accept light snack instead of dinner, thus the reason why she made the sandwiches while Akashi had gone to take a shower.

The light blue haired girl sat on the couch, sighing in content while sipping her warm tea slowly. She knew it was inevitable for the redhead to stay in her house tonight since the rain didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. She only hoped the other won't object her suggestion regarding that matter as Tetsumi was fully aware of how stubborn Akashi can be sometimes.

She saw Akashi from the corner of her eye, clad in a white cotton shirt and black silk pajamas. He was barefoot on the carpet, a towel in his hand as he dried his hair. The redhead had rolled up the sleeves of her father's white cotton shirt so it won't look so big on him while doing the same for the pants. Heterochromatic eyes stared at the light blue haired girl blankly before he took a seat across the petite girl.

"I hope you don't mind green tea, that was the only flavor tea left in this house. I haven't gone shopping for new groceries yet," was the only words Tetsumi said towards her captain while the red haired teen grabbed his own cup of tea.

"It's fine. Your aunt didn't buy any groceries for you?" Akashi replied quietly, his eyes regarded her with a skeptical look. The redhead took the cup from the table carefully, before he sipped his tea slowly; savoring the warmth which come from the liquid.

"No. Auntie didn't know that I'm coming and staying here for a while until I called her yesterday so she hasn't buy any new groceries yet. I was thinking of visiting her tomorrow right after our practice," She answered, cerulean eyes stared at her own cup of tea absentmindedly.

Akashi hummed in reply at her explanation as the silence engulfed them once again. Although this time, the silence between them wasn't as suffocating as how it was before. The two of them simply sat there in each other's presence while sipping their tea calmly, completely at ease with the atmosphere around them. Once Tetsumi had finished her tea, the petite girl stood up from her seat; taking the now empty cups and the empty plates on the tray as she walked out of the living room.

"Oh and Sei-kun..." She called out for the redhead's attention, as she stopped her steps towards the kitchen. Mismatched eyes turned to glance at her inquiringly, waiting the other to continue her words patiently. Cerulean eyes locked with heterochromatic eyes for a while before the small girl tilted her head to the side slightly. "Just stay for the night, I don't think the rain is going to stop anytime soon. You can sleep in the guest room," Before she turned away from him and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

By the time she finished washing up the dishes, Akashi was mindlessly flipping the channels of the television in front of him, his heterochromatic eyes stared blankly at the screen, not paying any attentions of what he was seeing. He stopped changing channels and decided to watch a middle-aged white man talking behind a desk with laughter in the background. It seemed like a talk show.

His mind had long lost in his own thought regarding his female teammate. Even though he knew that Tetsumi was hiding something from him regarding where she had gone after the match, Akashi knew that nothing he said will make the other tell him what she had been up to. The only ways for him to find out about it is if the light blue haired girl get a change of mind or if he tried to find out about it all by his own self. Knowing the other as much as he does, Akashi was sure he had to take the second choice since there's no way that Tetsumi will tell it to him by herself.

"Sei-kun," She called out the red head softly, snapping him out of his thoughts as ruby and gold eyes turned to look at her inquiringly. "I'm going to take a shower. Just go upstairs to the room on the left side from the bathroom in the end of the corridor, if you want to go to the bed earlier." She muttered, leaving him alone in the living room without another word.

Tetsumi quickly made her way to her bedroom, opening her closet and grabbing a towel and a change of clothes before the petite girl went to the bathroom. She locked the door to the bathroom once she was inside, as she leaned by the door for a while. The cerulean eyed girl sighed heavily, her eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror warily. Even though she was sure she had managed to hide what she had done from Akashi, it still doesn't change the fact that the cunning strategist will try to find out about it by his own self. And this was only the beginning of it.

She could only hope she was able to make it for the next few days before Akashi found out what she had been planning. The bathroom was still warm when she stepped inside, relaxing in its warm-colored marble tiles and the scent of frankincense. She slowly undressed, testing the waters and playing with the temperature before entering the shower. The warm water was soothing on her cold skin as she cleansed herself.

Once she had finished, Tetsumi grabbed the towel and dried herself, donning a white loose shirt and black shorts. She blow-dried her hair by the vanity sink until her hair was dry and straight before she opened the door and stepped outside. The cold temperature outside the bathroom made her shivering inwardly as she quickly made her way back to her own bedroom.

Once she was inside, she placed her towel on the chair by the dresser before she moved towards her bed. Tetsumi sat on the edge of her bed, taking one of the novels she hasn't finished reading yet. She didn't know whether Akashi had also gone to the guest room or not though, judging from the lack of sounds from downstairs; the cerulean eyed teen could only assume that her captain had indeed went to the guest room and go to sleep.

She read her novel for a while before she felt sleepy enough and decided to continue her reading the next day. The petite manager rose from the edge of the bed and put her novel on the bedside table before she parted the sheets and slipped in between them. Her hand turned off the bedside lamp, darkness spilling over the room as she finally closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Akashi laid awake in the darkness. His mismatched eyes stared quietly at the ceiling above his head. He hadn't been able to go to sleep as his mind refused to let him rest. The red haired point guard was thinking about his light blue haired teammate like always. He knew he had been pretty demanding at the other regarding her behaviors towards him. But he just doesn't want her to treat him the same like how she treats other people.

He doesn't want to be the same like other people in Tetsumi's life. No. He wants to be different for her, to be special. But Akashi knew the last person who managed to become special in the manager's life was none other than Aomine Daiki. And even up until now, there's no doubt that the Touou's ace was still special in a way for his cerulean eyed friend. Somehow the thought of it made Akashi gritted his teeth in anger.

He doesn't want to give Tetsumi back to Daiki. After finally getting his hold on the quiet girl, Akashi refused to hand her back to the tanned player. Besides, Daiki had already got his chance before and he had threw it away carelessly. There's no way Akashi will give him another chance to take the usually expressionless girl now that the girl was in his hold.

The redhead slipped out of his bed quietly as he made his way outside the guest room. Akashi walked along the corridor before he finally stopped right in front of Tetsumi's room. Mismatched eyes stared blankly at the door before his hand turned the door knob slowly and opened the door to the girl's room quietly. The Rakuzan's captain approached the sleeping form of the girl he had came to like and treasure, heterochromatic eyes watched the slow rise and fall of the girl's breathing as she slept soundly in her bed.

His hand reached out towards the girl's sleeping face as he brushed off her strands of hair away from her face gently. "Why can't you see me, Tetsumi...?" He asked lowly, mismatched eyes stared at the sleeping girl wistfully. Akashi lightly kissed her forehead before he turned away from her and walked out of her room quietly, without waking the cerulean eyed girl up.

* * *

Tetsumi opened her eyes at the knocking sound on her bedroom's door. She cracked one eye open and groaned, slowly sitting up to find the sun was rising up from the window in her room. Tetsumi rubbed her eyes and sleepily mused her surroundings. It took her a while to remember that there's a person who is waiting for her outside her bedroom before she woke up completely.

Tetsumi removed the sheets from herself and slightly shivered. It was rather chilly in the morning when she wore nothing but a loose shirt and shorts. She grabbed a cardigan hanging from a chair near her desk and stepped out of the room, only to greeted by the sight of none other than Akashi Seijuuro as the slightly taller teen looked at her in amusement.

"Your bed hair is still as interesting as always, Tetsumi." The red haired teen chuckled lightly. "We have practice this morning, remember?"

"I will be down after getting ready, Sei-kun. Just wait downstairs," She murmured while rubbing her eyes slowly, as her cerulean eyes looked blearily at him. Akashi merely nodded his head in affirmation as he turned away from her and walked downstairs.

Ten minutes later after cleaning herself up, she settled for a beige colored blouse and boot cut denim jeans. Akashi was already preparing breakfast by the time she finished, apparently the redhead captain had decided to make a simple omelet for their breakfast. The heterochromatic eyed teen merely raised one of his eyebrows at her choice of clothes before he shrugged it off and continued to sip his tea slowly.

"I'm not going to play for the next game so coach asked me to monitor your training for today. Besides, I have to do groceries shopping after the practice ended," She explained absentmindedly after catching his inquiring look on her.

"I see. I will accompany you then," Akashi stated, not in the least felt bothered by the fact that the other wasn't asking him to accompany her.

"If you want. I'm going to visit my aunt after that, though." Tetsumi replied nonchalantly as she took a seat across the redhead and drink her tea. After saying a prayer for the food, the cerulean eyed girl eat her breakfast silently while Akashi continued to drink his own tea. Once both teens have finished with their breakfast and Tetsumi had finished washing the dishes, the two of them made their way to the hotel where everyone from Rakuzan was staying in.

The usually passive girl closed her cerulean eyes briefly as she enjoyed the feel of cool morning breeze against her pale skin. It had been a while since the last time she felt this content. Back in Kyoto, even though she was happy living with her grandmother; it still doesn't feel the same like when she was living in her own house. Her father's house, the house where she had grown up before she moved into Kyoto for high school. A small sigh escaped her lips at the thought of returning back to Kyoto once the Winter Cup had over.

Even though she knows it was inevitable, Tetsumi couldn't stop but wanting to stay in Tokyo. After all, Tokyo had been her home since she was born and to leave it even for a short time until she graduated from high school always made her feeling reluctant._ 'But... I can't leave Rakuzan either. Even if I transferred into a new school now... it will be pointless. It's not like Akashi-kun is going to let me do that either.' _

Ruby and gold eyes stared at petite girl beside him quietly. Akashi wasn't completely oblivious towards the manager's feeling as he knows how much the other miss Tokyo. There's no doubt that the cerulean eyed girl was reluctant to leave Tokyo when the time for them to return back to Kyoto comes. But he also knew that there's nothing more he could do for her regarding that matter since there's no way he will let her to leave him. All he could do for her was to make sure she enjoyed her time in here as much as she can. Maybe he can ask the coach to give them a day off from practice tomorrow so she can wander around her hometown before they went back to Kyoto.

* * *

Cerulean eyes watched the regulars' training sharply as the petite girl wrote down each player's weakness and improvement in her clipboard. Even though she wouldn't play in the upcoming game, it didn't change the fact that the team still needs her strategic abilities in the match though. Since Akashi had trusted her with the job on constructing their team's strategy. The redhead still helps her on deciding the right one for them to use on the game though since it was his job as a captain.

The petite manager was walking her way towards the coach to give him her notes on the regular's training when her cellphone began to ring. She took out the mobile from her pocket and stopped at the name on the screen. "Hello?" She answered in her monotone voice. "Momoi-san?"

"Tetsu-chan! Are you free now?" The cheery voice of one Momoi Satsuki replied back from the other line.

"Ah... I'm in the middle of practice, Momoi-san. But I'm free after that. Is there something that you need?" The cerulean eyed girl said passively as she raised one of her eyebrows inquiringly.

"W-...Well, I was thinking if we can meet and talk with each other. After all, it's been a while since the last time we saw each other." The usually bubbly manager answered uneasily.

Momoi's tone told her that whatever it is that Momoi was trying to talk to her was important for the cheerful analyst. Besides, the two of them have indeed haven't talked with each other again since the time they graduated. In the end, Tetsumi just couldn't abandon the bubbly manager's plead and decided to meet with her albeit how short it will be.

"Have you eaten yet, Momoi-san?" The quiet manager asked suddenly after some silence.

"Eh? Uhm... no, I haven't."

"Let's meet at the ramen restaurant near Harajuku station, then. We can talk at there," The light blue haired girl continued as calmly while thinking of the way to tell Akashi that she couldn't go to have lunch with him. Since, the redhead had asked her to go with him first for lunch. Nonetheless, Tetsumi really can't leave Momoi when the cheery manager was in need of her.

"Okay! I'll see you there. Thank you, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi said quickly before she hang up on her. Cerulean eyes stared at her light blue cellphone blankly before she put the mobile back inside her pocket. She only hoped Akashi won't be so upset at her for cancelling their lunch together.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tetsumi sat across her best friend in the ramen restaurant near Harajuku station. It felt nostalgic for the both of them to hang out together like this since they were the only females in the Generation of Miracles' circle; it wasn't a surprise if the two of them used to go out and have a girl's time together. The petite girl really missed that time. Everything was much more simple when they were in middle school.

Meanwhile, Momoi felt a little awkward and elated to see her quiet friend again. The last time she had met with the passive girl was on Touou's match against Seirin but even at that time, the bubbly manager was unable to talk much with her as Akashi was there too with them. That's why, to finally able to talk with Tetsumi without any disturbance made Momoi felt excited. Peach colored eyes secretly observed her petite friend from the large menu in her hands. Tetsumi hadn't changed much though the petite girl was taller than before, she still kept her hair long instead of cutting it short.

It seemed like what Tetsumi had said about never cutting her hair because her father's request was true after all. "So..." Tetsumi began shortly after the waiter left with their orders. "What do you want to talk about, Momoi-san?"

"Last time... when we have a match against Seirin, where you have gone to, Tetsu-chan? After you asked me about Dai-chan whereabouts, you immediately ran off like that..." The Touou's manager began slowly.

"Ah... I was looking for Akashi-kun, Momoi-san. He had went to see the match first but when I and the others finally arrived, he was nowhere to be seen so I looked for him since I don't think the coach will like it if Akashi went missing."

Peach colored eyes stared at the quiet girl across her skeptically. Even though Momoi was sure the other wasn't lying about that, the cheerful manager also knew Tetsumi didn't tell everything regarding that matter towards her. There's no use on trying to coax the usually expressionless girl to tell her about it either, since Momoi knew how stubborn and determined Tetsumi could be. For now, she could only hope that whatever it is Tetsumi was trying to hide won't end up bad later. That doesn't mean she will give up either on finding out about it though.

"Tetsu-chan, what exactly Akashi-kun had done towards Dai-chan at that time? He looked really furious when he returned back from his warm-up," Momoi continued softly, while fiddling with the zipper of her green jacket.

"You know how Akashi-kun is, Momoi-san. He riled up Aomine-kun just like always," Cerulean eyes looked reassuringly at the Touou's manager. "Actually, there's something I want to ask from you as well."

"Hm? What is it, Tetsu-chan?" Momoi stopped fiddling with her jacket's zipper as she looked at the petite manager across her in confusion and curiosity.

"Momoi-san, do you think Kagami Taiga has the potential to defeat Aomine-kun?" The usually passive girl asked her cheery friend, startling the other with her sudden question.

"Ka-...Kagamin? I-... I don't know but I admit Kagamin's nature reminded me of Dai-chan before he changed," Peach colored eyes widened slightly at the other's sudden question, as Momoi looked at the quiet girl across her in disbelief and bewilderment.

"I don't think Aomine-kun will realize his mistake as long as he kept winning like this, Momoi-san. I don't think he will return back to his old self if he hadn't tasted defeat. But I know if he lose against the other members of Generation of Miracles; it won't change anything since Aomine-kun also acknowledges their strength. What I want to say to you is, I want Kagami-kun to defeat Aomine-kun."

Momoi looked at her petite friend concernedly. She knew how much it had hurt Tetsumi when her childhood friend started to change. And there's no doubt in Momoi's mind that even up until now the light blue haired girl was still care about the tanned teen regardless the fact that they have drifted apart from each other. Besides, Momoi knew that to move on from the past; one must face their problem first. And in this case, Tetsumi wanted Aomine to return back to his old self before she finally able to leave the dark blue haired ace completely and start anew. Still... to think that the Rakuzan's manager will went as far as this to make her childhood friend realize his mistake...

_'Tetsu-chan really does care about Dai-chan a lot... Dai-chan, you idiot! Why you can't see Tetsu-chan's affection towards you?!'_

Tetsumi stared at her lap for several seconds. When she looked up at Momoi again, her expression was nonchalant like always. "I know it will be hard to train them to defeat Aomine-kun while trying to hide it from Akashi-kun as well but I believe they can do it. Even though it will take a while before Seirin will face Touou again, I don't want to give up on it. That's why, until that time comes; please take care of Aomine-kun. I don't want him to fall further than he already is," She smiled wistfully though Momoi could see a hint of remorse in her cerulean eyes.

Momoi was stunned. She really didn't expect the cerulean eyed girl to say something like that. Though, before she could say anything towards the other; the waiter finally arrived with their orders. "Let's eat, Momoi-san." Tetsumi said calmly, indicating the end of their discussion.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** Finally I managed to update this story! -sighed in relief- I'm sorry for the delay anyway. I want to write about Akashi's feeling for Tetsumi in this chapter thus the reason why it took a long time before I finally able to update it. After all, it's quite hard to capture Akashi's personalities so I really tried my best on portraying him in here. I hope it turned out well enough.

Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? The next chapter will also take a while before I update it again because like what I have said before, I'm still struggling to find the right plot for the next chapter. Besides, I also want to focus on Prisoner of Love first so maybe I won't update this story as regularly as Prisoner of Love. I won't abandon this story though so don't worry about it. Thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And I apologized if there are some errors and tenses mistakes in it. I'm still an amateur after all. Have a nice day~


End file.
